World
A World 'is a place where players can gather materials such as Soil, Granite, Obsidian, Marble, and Lava. These worlds can be claimed by placing a World Lock or Platinum Lock in them if there isn't a lock already. The world's name can have a minimum of 2 characters, and a maximum of 15 characters. Special characters can be added to the player's world name such as _ { } [ ] - ^ The owner of the world can also give rights to other players of his choice, the player with this rights are able to break and place blocks inside the player's world. The owner of the world also gets a special set of commands such as: *'Summon (Summon the player to a designated area) *'Kick' (Kicks the player from the world) *'Ban' (Bans the player from the world) *'Kick All' (Kicks all the players from the world) (Located in the World Lock) *'Ban All' (Bans all the players from the world) (Located in the World Lock) World Structure Every world has 27 layers of Soil, Granite, Obsidian, Marble, and Lava. Lava can only be found under the 17th layer of the world. Every world's size is 80x56 (Without counting the bedrock layer). As of the update 1.0.8 Entrance Portals were introduced into the game, which allows the player to change the location of their Entrance Portal. Weather Orbs These orbs are consumables that change the background of the current world you are in, in order to do that you have to own the world where you want to use it, then simply double click the orb in your inventory, there will be a warning that you are using it, click accept and BAM! the background of your world has been modified to the type of orb you have used. These are the types of weather orbs that are currently in the game: *'Night Orb' *'Forest Orb' *'Winter Orb' *'Candy Orb' *'Star Orb' *'Alien Orb' *'Sand Orb ' *Cemetery Orb Event Worlds These worlds are specially built for events such as Christmas, Valentines, St. Patrick's Day, etc... *'LEPRECHAUNCAVE' (St. Patrick's Event) *'MR_VALENTINES' (Valentine's Event) *'KRAMPUS' (X-Mas Event) *'SUMMERQUEST' (Summer Event) *'HALLOWEENCASTLE '(Halloween Event) World of the Week The World of the Week is a world that Jake and his viewers choose during his streams every Thursday, the world that is chosen gets featured on the World Of The Week section in the Top Rated Worlds. As of the 1.1.30 Update, winners will get a Wotw Trophy as a reward for their hard work. Click here for the list of World of the Weeks. Ratings & World Types World ratings are obtained by the players that visit your world. In order for a player to rate a world they must be level 20+ and the world you want to rate needs to have a Rating Board obtained from the Special Item Packs in the shop. The worlds with the highest ratings will appear in the Weekly Top Rated, Monthly Top Rated, and All Time Top Rated Worlds. World Owners can now choose their World's Type, in order to do that the owner must click on the menu and in the up left corner will be a box where you can choose your World's Type. There are different types of worlds such as: *'Trade' *'Platformer' *'Farm' *'Hangout' *'Info' *'Story' *'Pixel Art' *'Work' *'Unfinished' *'PvP' Decayed Worlds A decayed world is a world that is found with decayed locks. Small, Medium, Large and Battle Locks decay after 90 days of inactivity, and World locks, Platinum Locks, Dark World Locks and Battle World Locks decay after 365 days of inactivity.